Cycloalkyl and haloalkyl o-aminophenyl ketones are utilized as starting materials in the manufacture of herbicidal sulfamoyl urea derivatives. The regiospecific preparation of o-aminophenyl ketone derivatives is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,784. Said patent provides a broad inclusive method to prepare a wide variety of aromatic and nonaromatic, substituted and unsubstituted o-aminophenyl ketones. However, in many instances the formation of unwanted side-products can cause decreased yields and cumbersome product isolation procedures.
Therefore, it is an-object of this invention to provide an improved process for the preparation of cycloalkyl and haloalkyl o-aminophenyl ketone which gives significantly reduced side-product formation.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved process for the preparation of cycloalkyl and haloalkyl o-aminophenyl ketone with increased product yield.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an economic and convenient source of starting material for the manufacture of herbicidal sulfamoyl urea derivatives.